


Enveloped in the Scent of Love

by Nezanie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A little spicy, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Post War Setting, aimed at older teens and up audiences, mostly fluff and longing, self indulgent to the max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie
Summary: It was embarrassing to admit, there was something about Hilda’s scent that Marianne couldn’t help but find so lovely.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Enveloped in the Scent of Love

Hilda’s scent wafted soothingly along every inch of their home. Through the corridors, the living area where they loved to read, even the garden’s abundant flora couldn’t mask it from Marianne. Her darling Hilda was everywhere even when on a trip for work. Even if she had left a pouting, disgruntled Marianne early in the morning, coming in like a typhoon at dawn, quickly kicking and throwing her clothes off, replacing them with fresh ones in a blink of an eye. Hilda had rambled on about ensnaring a promising business partner before sprinting out of the room. Marianne was left with her hand reaching out to her wife and did not manage to utter a single word of discontent. 

In the years after the war being apart had become difficult to bear. Eventually they settled into a routine that wouldn’t let them become _ too  _ dependent on one another but it didn’t mean they liked being seperated. It didn’t help how hypersensitive Marianne was to her surroundings. At school, she would often hide away from an episode of sensory overload. Eventually, Hilda would accompany her until she calmed down, reaching out for her then patient friend. As an adult, they both found a means to cope with the demons lurking in the shadows from their time as soldiers.

Hilda started a business of making charms and jewelry. Very often she would busy herself making some for Marianne in order to calm herself when anxiousness reached an all time high she couldn’t ignore. It made her feel close to her wife and look forward to the time they would come together again. There was a room filled with her crafts dedicated to Marianne.

_ We might need another soon.  _ Marianne had teased, giggling at a frowning Hilda as she displayed her last creation in a small corner she managed to find.

Marianne on the other hand, she had a more carnal nature that she had learned to embrace. Probably because Hilda loved it, a fun loving girl to the core. When she defeated the forgotten hero, her ancestor, a part of her had accepted her bloodline. Somehow this gave her the means to eventually control her crest and her keen senses. This also made her acutely aware of her dear wife…

Today, it might actually come in handy to put up with her loneliness. An inkling of an idea trickled into the back of her mind. At first, she shoved it back down and ignored it opting for teatime to distract her. Once she had finished her preparations, it was no use fighting back, sipping slowly her afternoon tea in their luscious garden, the pleasant breeze under the shade of the gazebo wasn’t enough to distract her. It bounced around her head until the shameful thought started sounding like a good idea. She didn’t have much of an appetite for the biscuits she made:they were to share with Hilda anyway. 

_ ‘An...afternoon nap sounds...nice.’  _ she rationalised, convincing herself that she wasn’t doing anything bad. Just waiting for Hilda. While enveloped in her warmth.

Purposely, Marianne sat up causing the chair to screech against the floor with the sudden movement. The heat was already rising to her cheeks. She needed solace from the ache of Hilda’s hectic departure. She had left without even saying goodbye and it honestly (even though the reaction was childish) upset her. It was a work related trip but the sloppy kiss she had received as Hilda changed hadn’t been enough to quell her disappointment. Today was their supposed ‘day off’ and they seldom had one together lately. What’s the point if they don’t spend it together?

Leaving her cup half full of streaming bergamot tea - a gift from a friend - and the untouched edibles, Marianne sprinted across the garden from the gazebo. She made sure not to step on any of the strange plants Bernadetta had gifted them for their wedding and which Hilda had tried to grow, amused by their strange qualities. She didn’t stop running until reaching their private chambers. Hilda’s clothes were still hanging on the bed.

_ ‘It’s just for a bit.’  _ she promises herself when she’s fidgeting and playing with her fingers in the doorway. A quick look around told her to ensure there really was nobody in the house but her and she gave in to her instincts. Hilda had a knack of appearing when she was doing something silly or clumsy. 

Gingerly Marianne threw off her dress in order to avoid overheating which she hated especially since she was feeling a little shame at her needs. She shuffled to Hilda’s side of the bed picking up her shirt. It was still undone which suited her just fine as she let herself fall onto it.

Grabbing Hilda’s pillow, she hugged it tightly with the shirt between them taking in the smell of her wife’s favourite perfume - she didn’t know the it’s name, rather that it was actually her second favourite: an oceanic, fresh scent which replaced the pungent (to Marianne) floral one she used in her youth - and sighing contentedly, quietly stretching before wrapping herself around the pillow in a fetal position. Underneath it all she could find Hilda’s own scent, a peppy scent she couldn’t quite describe. It tasted a little like ginger. She closed her eyes and took it all in, her nerves loosening gradually.

A strange tickling sensation had her eyes fluttering open. She noted the sun no longer illuminated the room: a rather mellow, orangey light was flitting through the window. Marianne closed her eyes again when she felt soft, warm pressure on her cheek. Blinking as she peeked upwards she was met by the grinning visage of her wife. Hilda looked like she was having the time of her life for all her exhaustion, the dark circles under her eyes were a little too enunciated.

“Hi, Baby!” she squealed at the adorably, flabbergasted Marianne. She could see her soft, bewildered brown eyes trail along her form as if she couldn’t believe Hilda was truly there, leaning from above with a hand stuck in her undershirt. 

Cheekily and a little miffed at Marianne’s slow response, she traced a finger over her spine causing the woman below her to shiver and jolted her into grabbing her arm.

“Love, talk to me, come on!.” she prodded as Marianne groaned, sinking her face into the pillow.

“I thought you were on a business trip.” she whimpered, her voice muffled. 

Hilda hummed, tracing the red hot bridge of Marianne’s ear and watching her tremble, “I was, it just was a matter of signing a contract or declining. Haggling with a merchant like Anna is no small feat let me tell you.”

“...” 

Hilda decided to tease a response out of her. She had already noticed what Marianne was holding. “Come on Marianne, It’s no big deal if you used my shi-” 

Marianne shot up furiously, grabbing her shoulders, “I didn’t! I did  _ not _ ! I just slept with it, I wanted to feel you close and it…” 

Hilda couldn’t stay still, giggling in a manner that emphasized her affection, she gently grabbed Marianne’s face, stroking the blazing cheeks with her thumbs and rose up to her knees to look at her wife from above.

The way her face was covered by shadow, a hungry smile directed at Marianne had the other’s voice lower until it became a stuttered whisper, “...it still had y-your s-scent?”

Marianne’s hands slumped to her sides as she gulped, the intensity of Hilda’s gaze nearly had her look away. She would’ve turned her head once upon a time but as an adult she found that Hilda’s seductive nature was mesmerizing. Hilda kissed her gently, licking her lips lustfully as they parted.

“Good then, I hope you’re up for a little…” Hilda lowered herself using her weight to push both of them down until Marianne’s back hit the mattress. The palm of her hand pressed to Marianne’s lower stomach, “...fun exercise?”

Marianne’s eyes glazed over and she nodded slowly, mouth slightly agape in her daze. Hilda had to hold herself from squealing when Marianne wove her arms around her neck and said, “I missed you, my heart.”

“Me too. I missed you so much. So let’s get our fill of each other okay?” she responded in a low sultry manner biting into the laughing Marianne’s neck. It was a sound she could never get tired off. Enveloped in each other’s warmth and affection, they made love until dawn.


End file.
